


Silencios

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pencos, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: Agoney continúa sumido en un silencio interminable y abrumador que él mismo ha provocado y no sabe cómo romper. Raoul lo hace porque, al fin y al cabo, merece la pena arriesgarse una vez más.Pre-Concierto OT Valencia.





	Silencios

**Author's Note:**

> Es un drabble cortito, una tontería que lleva un mes en borradores y hoy ve la luz gracias a Judit, como siempre. Espero que os guste mucho, yo llevo varios días muy soft así que espero contagiaros.

Tras los últimos acontecimientos, Agoney había aprendido a escuchar el silencio. Era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, pero desearía no estar en las circunstancias que habían hecho que adquiriera esa habilidad.

La vida, estos dos meses, había sido difícil. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande, literalmente imposible de comprender por otra persona a no ser que lo haya vivido. Un dolor tan desgarrador que decidió apartar a todo ser vivo ─ excepto Bambi ─  de él, para no salpicar a nadie con su desgracia. Esto había resultado en soledad para sí mismo y preocupación para los demás. En lágrimas de Glenda, rogándole que no volviera a ese lugar oscuro donde ni siquiera ella le reconocía. En gritos de Raoul cuando no podía entender por qué le hacía eso. Por qué se hacía eso. Y le hubiera gustado gritarle de vuelta que lo hacía porque le quería más de lo que había querido a nadie en la vida, pero se quedó callado.

En aquel momento, el silencio fue tenso, cortante, abrumador. Agoney no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después, cuando se permitió pensar en esa fatídica tarde otra vez.

Sin embargo, ahora le rodeaba un silencio reconfortante.

Había un silencio distendido en la habitación donde descansaba, solo, antes de comenzar el concierto. Era un silencio nervioso, que aguarda a romperse por chillidos histéricos y frases de ánimo de sus compañeros.

Había silencio en el murmullo del aire que rozaba contra la ventana entreabierta, dejando pasar una brisa fresca que le erizaba la piel y le hacía sentirse un poco más vivo.

Había silencio en el golpeteo de las agujas del reloj colgado en la pared, blanco y sin personalidad, exactamente igual que aquello en lo que él se había convertido.

Por extraño que pareciera, había silencio en el repiqueteo constante de los tacones de Mireya en la habitación de al lado, mientras practicaba la coreografía de ‘Madre Tierra’ con Ricky.

Había silencio en el movimiento de algunos de sus compañeros en los sofás del pasillo. La tela de su ropa, más cara de lo que a Agoney le gustaría admitir, rozando contra el cuero gastado y mal cuidado.

Había silencio en el zumbido de las bombillas que decoraban los espejos de la zona de maquillaje, ubicada a su derecha y ahora vacía.

Sin embargo, el silencio más profundo, el más difícil de captar, era el del nudo en su garganta. Podía intuirse por la tensión de los músculos del chico, por su sonrisa fingida, por las respiraciones forzadas. Pero Agoney se había convertido en un gran actor, y solo podría sentir ese nudo alguien que realmente hubiera estado muy atento.

─ Si quieres soltarlo, estoy aquí.

Todos los silencios fueron rotos por esa simple oración. Esa voz que ya conocía tan bien como la suya propia se coló en sus entrañas, apretando el nudo de su garganta aún más fuerte.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Que no podía respirar. Que estaba retenido por una camisa de fuerza invisible que ni siquiera le dejaba pensar.

Abrió los ojos, y vio delante de él la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Era una sonrisa de comprensión, de aceptación, de añoranza.

Agoney se levantó con prisa, mirando al suelo, e intentó salir por sí solo de la habitación, pero se sorprendió cuando su mano buscó la de su compañero para caminar, porque su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo solo.

Cuando llegaron a los baños, un simple carraspeo, unos ojos de color miel que no paraban de observar los suyos, y Agoney se rompió.

Los sollozos inundaron la estancia, y se habría caído al suelo de no ser porque unos brazos fuertes les sujetaron contra un pecho duro que olía a casa.

─ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ─ Repetía, una y otra vez.

Raoul le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le miró fijamente mientras decía:

─ Estoy aquí. No me voy a ningún sitio. Y si tengo que romper todos tus silencios, lo haré, Ago. Hasta los más oscuros. Porque merece la pena, ¿sabes? Todo esto no tiene sentido si no estás a mi lado, así que pienso dejármelo todo para que tengamos nuestro final feliz ─ Sorbió los mocos, mirándole tras sus pestañas, ahora empapadas. Raoul pensó que probablemente era la imagen más bonita que había visto en meses.

Y Agoney, abrumado por sus propias emociones ─ que no sabía gestionar, por mucho que se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario ─, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad e hiperventilando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, se arregló para pronunciar aquellas palabras que le quemaban en la garganta desde hacía tanto tiempo:

─ Estoy enamorado de ti.


End file.
